Total Eclipse Of The Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the seventeenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 6, 2006 in Canada and on May 19, 2006 in the United States. Summary Marco couldn't be happier now that he's with Tim, but when Dylan returns and decides to win him back, things could be over with Tim before they've begun. Meanwhile, Liberty is suffering postpartum depression and the fact that her son's adoptive parents decide to move to Seattle doesn't help. Main Plot While Marco, Paige, Ellie, and Alex are studying at the Dot, Dylan arrives to pick Paige up, which surprises Marco, as he did not know that Dylan was back in town. He quickly introduces Tim, the boy he has been seeing, to him, but looks back at Dylan as he and Paige leave. The next day, Paige convinces Marco and the rest of the group to let loose and go to a gay club that night before an English exam the following day. She asks Marco if Tim is going to come, and stresses that Dylan is back and single. Marco tells her that Dylan broke his heart, and does not reply to Paige when she asks why he isn't moving on. That night in the line outside of the gay club, Hazel, Alex, Paige, Ellie, Marco, and Tim are excited about entering the club and getting a break from their studies. In the club, Tim and Marco have a conversation about the Oscars, before Marco spots Dylan dancing in the crowd. He leaves Tim alone at the bar for a moment to talk to go talk to Dylan. Marco questions why Dylan there, and Dylan reveals he put Paige up to getting him there. He says he misses Marco and that he made a huge mistake. Marco tells him his mistake was coming to the club that night and calls Tim his "boyfriend", before kissing him in front of Dylan, which causes Dylan to walk away in anger. The next day, Marco tries to compare his situation to characters in books to try and help Ellie understand his situation. After receiving a text message from Dylan, he goes over to his house to tell him to leave him alone and that they are over. Dylan remarks that they are far from being over, and that he came home for that summer for him, saying he is still in love with Marco. Before his English exam the next day, Tim gives Marco a four leaf clover to wish him luck for his exam. After the exam is finished, Marco arranges to go over to Paige's house with everyone and Tim for a "Ryan Reynolds movie fiesta" that night. Paige promises that Dylan won't be in the house because he has hockey practice. Later, while arriving at Paige's house, Marco discovers that Dylan is playing poker in the living room with his friend, as hockey practice had been canceled. Upon Marco's arrival, Dylan takes off his shirt and shows his friend his new tattoo. Tim has to remind Marco about the movie fiesta, as he was too busy staring at shirtless Dylan. Dylan invites Marco to play a game of poker, which he refuses, but eventually complies to after Dylan taunts him, saying he "only plays it safe". During the game, Marco makes a reckless move in the game, and makes a snarky comment referring to Dylan. Dylan flips the board over and asks him what his problem. Marco asks him how Dylan could hurt him like that in the past, and Dylan replies he doesn't know, but that he has apologized. He says Marco isn't over it and that he is stuck, saying it will always come down to him and Marco after everything. After leaving their house, Marco breaks up with Tim, saying he is still in love with Dylan. Tim tells him he deserves Dylan before leaving. The next day, Dylan gives Marco a ride to school, and the two sit on the hood of his car. Dylan tells him Marco means everything to him and wants another chance. Marco calls him a jerk before kissing him, reaffirming that the two get back together. Sub Plot Liberty is studying with Derek and Danny. Danny tells Liberty how boring it is, and leaves. Derek asks if he can come over later to study, talk and order pizza. When Liberty arrives home, her parents ask to talk to her. They tell her the adoptive parents called and are moving to Seattle. Liberty is very upset. Her mother says they also asked if Liberty wanted to see her baby before they left. She replies "I said goodbye when I gave him up". Later, Liberty is studying with Derek and Danny. The pizza guy arrives and the doorbell rings, so Danny gets up to get the pizza. Derek asks Liberty if he can ask her a question, and says "Sure, I'm all ears". He asks if she ever considered keeping her baby and when she held him, if it was hard to let him go. Liberty stares at the floor and tells him to get out. He says sorry, he was just wondering because he was adopted. Liberty raises her voice and tells him to get out again. She yells, "I don't care if you were adopted, dropped by a stork, or abducted by aliens! Get out!" As Derek is leaving, he bumps into Danny, who has the pizza. Danny looks confused. The next day in class, Liberty and J.T. are taking a test. When the test is over, J.T. asks her "I didn't even finish the test, how did you get it finished so quickly?" She tells him she never started, and turns in her blank test. At home, her parents are very upset with her and tell her the test was worth 30% of her grade. Liberty does not seem to care. Danny, accompanied by Derek, interrupts and tells him they're supposed to be studying while he goes somewhere. Her dad tells her that the discussion isn't over. As soon as they leave, Danny takes out a pornographic DVD and gives it to Derek. Liberty glances at them and picks up a bottle of whiskey. She begins drinking it, and says "To Albert Einstein". Derek and Danny look at her, looking amused. She tells them, "Dad doesn't know who I am anymore, so let's really mess with his mind". She continues drinking, toasting to things her parents made her do. She starts by saying, "And here's to dressing me in overalls 'till grade 9." Derek tells her that she should pace herself. He tries to take the bottle away from her, and she tells him to let go. They start fighting over it and they drop it, causing it to break. She says "Oh no, mom and dad are going to kill me! I'm stupid, useless, messed up-" and pauses while looking in the mirror. Danny asks why she is so upset and tells her she should be happy her face didn't break the mirror this time. She says, "Because my baby is gone, he's gone across the country and I abandoned him!". Derek tells her he hasn't met his birth mother and isn't sure he ever will. He also states that she couldn't take care of him, so she made sure he would end up with a family that could. Liberty asks how did he know that happened. He replies, "She told me, in a letter. She gave me a sort of, treasure chest." Liberty, still upset, glances at him with tears streaming down her face. The next day at school, Danny tells Derek they both got grounded for a month. Liberty walks in and places a Grapevine article in her treasure chest for her baby. J.T. walks in and puts in Issue #1 of "The Crimson Kid", and tells her it is his most valuable possession. Liberty asks Danny and Derek if they can also give something, to make sure her baby knew people cared about him. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song " Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. *This episode marks the beginning of Marco and Dylan's second relationship. *This episode marks the beginning and end of Marco and Tim's relationship. *This episode marks Tim's last appearance. *This episode reveals that Derek Haig was adopted. *This episode foreshadows Marco's gambling. |-| Gallery= 5675.PNG 976.PNG 6547.PNG 7664.PNG 7686.PNG 78688.PNG 5644.PNG 7659.PNG 78768.PNG 8675g.PNG 6567.PNG 87643.PNG 54546.PNG 85645.PNG Timmm.jpg 6758.PNG 8965.PNG Marcotim.jpg 7678.PNG 87589.PNG 78698.PNG 68979.PNG 68648.PNG 9836.PNG 5645.PNG 56466.PNG 8766.PNG 45645.PNG 885.PNG 76545.PNG 9765.PNG 9785.PNG 9876.PNG 87665.PNG 75467.PNG 8676.PNG 8576565.PNG 425.PNG 5345t.PNG 8956.PNG 86565.PNG 7557.PNG 7545.PNG 674564.PNG 64645.PNG DerekLiberty.PNG Dylan.PNG EllieAlex.PNG Liberty1.PNG LibertysParents.PNG Marco5.PNG Marco6.PNG Marco7.PNG Paige11.PNG Paige12.PNG PaigeMarco10.PNG PaigeMarco4.PNG PaigeMarco2.PNG PaigeMarco3.PNG 343x.jpg 443da.jpg 3453d.jpg 6756.jpg 45433c.jpg 4564dj.jpg 4533d.jpg 5343.jpg 3453ss.jpg 897.jpg 5433c.jpg 454543.jpg 43443.jpg 3453da.jpg 7yuyy7.png 98uiuiiuui.png Uiuyiyyy888.png 8u88u8u8u.png 8uiouiuio.png 8iuiuuiggg.png 517 (3).jpg 517Preview.jpg Paige-Dylan.PNG Gtg.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Laurence Anthony as Antoine *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Arlene Duncan as Mrs. Van Zandt *B.D. Freeman as Mr. Ellis *Alex House as Tim *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :School Marquee: "Final Exam Time Get Your Crunch On!" :Danny (to Liberty): I appreciate you being the demon seed and taking the heat off me, but I have a reputation to uphold. :Marco: If you ever hurt me again, I... :Dylan: I won't. Even idiots grow up at some point. I'm a slob, okay? I'm your exact opposite, but I love you Marco. :Marco: You are such a jerk. :Dylan: What...what...I... :(Marco kisses Dylan) |-| Featured music= *''"Don't Worry Baby"'' by The Novaks *''"Ella's Dance"'' written by Jody Colero and Trevor Yuile *''"Ella's Groove"'' written by Jody Colero and Trevor Yuile *''"I'll Give You A Ring"'' by The Novaks *''"Lonely 2 Long"'' by The Premiums |-| Links= *Watch Total Eclipse of the Heart on YouTube *Watch Total Eclipse of the Heart on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:LGBT